


Taking control

by LittleMissKnowItAll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/pseuds/LittleMissKnowItAll
Summary: Negan and the Saviors show up at the gates of Alexandria, ready to take whatever they want. But maybe that should stop... Maybe it's time for Rick to take something now.





	Taking control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicornsfartglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/gifts).



> Hey there lovelies!
> 
> So this is the second fic I wrote for m_colson85. When I got asked to write a fic using Alpha/Omega dynamics & werewolves, I was terrified of the end result. Now that it's done, that feeling hasn't changed. ;) I hope that at least one of these two fic's makes you happy, my dear friend! 
> 
> Dear everyone else! I really hope you'll enjoy reading this. Please leave some kudos and/or a comment, I love talking to you all. If you have some ideas for possible future fics, let me know!

“Just take me. Kill me…”, Rick said, voice small. He wasn’t used to begging, to feeling helpless. But with Negan and the rest of the saviors at Alexandria’s gates, he had no other choice. Standing in front of the group, he put down his weapon and raised his hands. “Take me…please”

Negan pursed his lips, pretending to think about it for a second before shrugging his shoulders in an apologetic gesture. Rick could feel his heart sink to his knees as the man put his bat down in front of him, on the other side of the gate. “No can do. I mean, I can think of some ways you could be useful, don’t get me wrong. But my men need food, real food. And you just don’t qualify as real food. I mean, if they wanted to eat pussy, they’d look elsewhere.” He finished in a smirk, the rest of his men laughing loudly. Putting a hand on Dwight’s shoulder, he whispered something before walking back to his truck. 

“Okay men, let’s go” Dwight roared, putting a gun to Rick’s head. “Open this gate, now.”

Nodding softly, he waited for Dwight to remove the gun before reluctantly unlocking the gate. As the saviors started pulling it to the side and storming in, he was knocked into the wall by Dwight. “We can find what we need ourselves. You’re coming with me!”

Grabbing Rick’s shirt, he dragged the man out of Alexandria and towards Negan’s truck. Opening the car door, he received a ‘good boy’ from Negan before pushing Rick in and closing the door. 

It was eerily quiet outside of the gates as Negan’s men took to the streets of Alexandria. Rick’s mind went to his friends, his family, his kids before closing off completely. He had to focus on the situation at hand. He had to focus on Negan, who was still sitting next to him. A curious gaze covered Negan’s face as he took Rick in. 

“Can I get you anything? Beer? Wine? Cosmopolitan?” He asked innocently. 

Rick looked at him, fear making way for anger as he opened his mouth, loudly spitting out: “Why am I here?” 

“Having a bit of an existential crisis, are we? Sorry boo, I’m not your therapist. You can continue being a little bitch on your own time.” Negan smirked. His eyes were scanning Rick’s face, his hands, his chest. As his eyes started lowering even further, Rick shifted uncomfortably. This seemed to snap Negan out of a slight daze. “I think it’s time for us to cut the crap, don’t you? I know you’re an Alpha and you sure as shit know I’m one as I think I’ve made that much perfectly clear from day one.”

Shaking his head, Rick looked into Negan’s eyes. His own had a light yellow sheen to them right now, where Negan’s were shining with a red glow. “You know nothing.” Rick said sharply, before noticing Negan’s face. It had twisted from a smirk into something else. He looked…unsure. He knew it was the wrong thing to be happy with in this moment, but Rick couldn’t help but feel proud of the fact that he was the one to make Negan break character. He’d known the other was an Alpha, how could he not. And he was sure Negan knew about him too. And the fact that the other man hadn’t said anything about it up until now had made Rick unsure. It had felt as if Negan had rejected him. And although he wasn’t happy with it, he didn’t have a choice. The saviors had a Beta or two among them. Rick was sure they were there to tend to Negan’s needs. But now, he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“What are you?” Negan breathed out, voice quavering slightly. “I thought, I thought Omega’s were a myth?”

“Yes, like walkers are a myth.” Rick joked with newfound bravery. “So yeah, no myths or fairy tales in this fucked up world. Just me, an Omega and the leader of this pack. You were saying?” Rick finished loudly, smirking at the curiosity burning in Negan’s eyes. He’d known a couple of Omega’s back before all this had started. Back when he was still figuring out what his senses and smell meant. In the good old days before his first transformation. These people, his first unofficial pack, had helped him become who he was today. Not a scared little bitch like some of them, helpless Omegas waiting for the right Alphas. No, in Rick’s mind, the Omega was the one in charge. Before, this had meant not caring about Negan’s indifference and going on with his life. But now, it could mean so much more. So he made sure Negan knew it. Made sure Negan could feel his power. 

“Instead of fighting each other, I’d like to propose an agreement.”, Rick said smoothly, shifting closer to Negan. “Let’s work together. Make something good out of this sad excuse for a life. Don’t you miss being…happy?” He breathed the last word out hotly, making sure Negan wouldn’t mistake its meaning. 

Negan nodded softly, slightly hypnotised by Rick’s bright eyes and rough voice. “And what’s in it for me?” He breathed out. 

Smirking devilishly, Rick leaned in even closer. He put a hand on Negan’s thigh, a bit too high up for anything other than dirty thoughts to fill Negan’s head. Putting the other hand on the back of Negan’s neck, Rick moved slightly closer to Negan’s face. “Whatever I decide to do with you...”

Rick purring into his ear was enough for Negan to lose his mind completely. He moved his head slightly to capture Rick’s more than willing lips. Grabbing the Omega tightly, he dragged him down onto his hips, never breaking the kiss. Rick went willingly, both hands in Negan’s hair as he breathed his Alpha in. 

Leaning back after what felt like hours, he put a hand on Negan’s chest when the other man leant forward. “Nuhuh” he teased. “I make the rules here. Now, call back your men and leave. We can discuss the specific terms of our new agreement in a week”. He slid of Negan’s lap expertly, opening the car door and stepping out in one swift movement. Looking back into the car, he enjoyed the sight of a thoroughly ruffled Negan. His thoroughly ruffled Negan. “Wear something nice and prepare to stay for a few days. I’ll find a nice place for us to…negotiate.”. Winking, he held a hand out to Negan. “Now come on, I want your people out of my territory. Move it.”


End file.
